


Afecto

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eng-Spa Translation, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ansía algo más que sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769080) by [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor del trabajo original.

Había un malestar en la boca del estómago de John y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no lograba ignorarlo lo suficiente. Esta relación, (si eso era realmente lo que era) iba a deteriorarse y John no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso suceda. Sherlock parecía bastante contento con su acuerdo, no es que algún "arreglo" oficial se haya hecho, pero John tenía hambre de afecto.

Siempre ha sido lo mismo, después de todos los casos resueltos, Sherlock estaba tan cargado de adrenalina que John se había quedado sin ideas para calmarlo, a excepción de una. Esa idea de que no se iría sin importar lo mucho que intentara negarlo. Hace casi tres meses John había llevado Sherlock al pub para un trago post-caso y ambos habían bebido un poco de más. Sherlock en la bebida era todo un espectáculo y sonido para ese caso. Esa profunda voz de barítono explotó un adorable arrastre de palabras y John pensaba cosas que realmente no debería sobre su compañero de piso.

Aunque un poco sorprendente y arrastrando las palabras, Sherlock no se calmó. De vuelta a 221B se paseaba, despotricando sobre todo y cualquier cosa. La cabeza de John empezó a dolerle e hizo lo único que había estado evitando pensar siquiera hace bastante tiempo. Agarró esas largas solapas lisas y jaló Sherlock hacia abajo para un completo, bocas abiertas y palpitantes lenguas, beso .

Para sorpresa y deleite de John, Sherlock correspondió con toda la pasión y la fuerza de un hombre que siempre negó los placeres carnales, impulsado por grandes cantidades de adrenalina. Fue un paseo salvaje y se repitió con cada caso resuelto, desde entonces hasta ahora.Habían hecho casi todo lo que dos personas pueden hacer sin una planificación previa y fue glorioso.

Pero John quería, no, necesitaba ser abrazado a veces y abrazar de vuelta. Quería que una cercanía de un tipo menos físico también. Él quería una relación adecuada. Nunca se quedaban toda la noche juntos, nunca hablaron sobre su relación o lo que significaba, hacia dónde iba. John se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en algunas de las mismas palabras que novias anteriores le habían dicho, novias con las que él nunca estuvo compenetrado. Esto no ayudó a su estado de ánimo.

Quizás Sherlock simplemente no hacía cariños, tal vez no sentía realmente de la misma manera de John estaba sintiendo cada vez más por él. Se fue a la cama, dejando a Sherlock leyendo, murmurando las buenas noches.

La pesadilla fue causada probablemente por su mal humor, sin embargo, afectó a John severamente. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última y había estaba esperando que se hubieran ido para bien. Se despertó con un sobresalto, una capa de sudor que se enfriaba rápidamente en su frente y un corazón acelerado.

John gimió y se dió a la vuelta cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Sherlock estaba parado en la puerta, la oscuridad haciendolo lucir más alto y delgado de alguna manera.

"Pesadilla". La voz de John estaba áspera con el sueño. "Estoy bien, regresa a la cama."

"Deja que me quede contigo."

No era una pregunta, en realidad no, no parecía dar a John la opción de decir que no y él no quería decir que no. Por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si Sherlock había deducido cómo se había estado sintiendo.

John apartó las mantas y las levantó para que Sherlock subiera.

John no podría haber deseado por una mejor respuesta a todas sus preocupaciones. Sherlock sostuvo John como un precioso objeto rompible esa noche. Él acarició, besó, ligero y suave, cada parte del cuerpo de John, trazando las líneas y las curvas de su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos hábiles. Él suspiró y murmuró amor y John se fundió en esa voz.

Mientras la mente y el cuerpo de John se cerraban lentamente, contento y enamorado en un capullo de carne pálida y sándalo, Sherlock habló una vez más.

"Mañana lo haremos público, vamos a hacer esto oficial."

Los ojos de John se abrieron en estado de shock.

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo derecho intelectual alguno sobre los personajes en este trabajo.


End file.
